


Desperate

by SephSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, M/M, Nervousness, Plushie fucker Minho, Plushies, Praise Kink, Sort Of, it's soft though, top Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephSung/pseuds/SephSung
Summary: Jisung's muscles make Minho realize some things about himself.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Curtains is the softest thing I'll ever write  
> Also me: *writes this mess*
> 
> Anyways, I tried something different stylistically by writing in present tense, and this is also unbeta'd, so hopefully everything worked out okay. Top Jisung and plushie fucker Minho rise

* * *

Jisung is not in any way surprised when he stumbles upon Minho caught in a slight predicament, but he pretends to be anyways. Truthfully, he's been waiting for the moment Minho snaps for awhile now. While he doesn't quite expect just _how_ desperate Minho has gotten, just how badly he’s fallen apart from missing Jisung's touch, he certainly isn't complaining when he finds him already a panting mess.

“What are you doing, hyung?” Jisung asks, all fake and sugar-sweet. The position Minho is in doesn't leave much to be imagined — he's mostly under the covers, and he's clearly laying naked on his stomach, blatantly thrusting against the bed — but he still wants to hear it from Minho's pretty mouth. It isn't often that the older is the one who is touch-starved; it's usually Minho forcing Jisung into admitting his embarrassing thoughts and actions.

“I… I got this squirrel plushie,” Minho explains hesitantly. Jisung smiles at the way he shoves his face into the sheets shyly, avoiding eye contact at all costs. “I named him after you. We were cuddling, but he… provoked me?” he questions, sounding uncertain of how exactly he ended up at this point. “So now I'm humping him, I guess.”

“You were provoked by a stuffed animal?”

Minho shakes his head defensively. “You don’t understand. He’s not just _any_ stuffed animal. I told you, his name is _Jisung_.” Minho turns to glare at him as Jisung stares back blankly, waiting for him to continue, then he sighs, “He looked at me with these big black eyes, Sungie. They were just like yours, but less sparkly, of course. It was like he was begging for my cock.”

Jisung can’t help but giggle at Minho's ridiculousness. He's really deprived him for so long, his sanity has plummeted and he's resorted to fucking a stuffed squirrel of all things.

Lately, he's made a habit of teasing the older at any given opportunity. Every time he'd see Minho, whether he's just innocently trying to nap or having a conversation with someone else, he'd interrupt whatever he's doing to speak in hushed tones about how badly he wants Minho to fuck him. Sometimes he'd even stroke his inner thighs, gradually moving farther up until his palm is digging into Minho’s crotch, and then he'd just walk away, leaving him all riled up.

The sexual tension between them had grown palpable —  so strong you could practically feel it in the air — and the other members were getting fed up. Both of them, for some reason unbeknownst to even them, refused to show any hints of what they perceived to be weakness —  until now. Jisung smiles at the thought; he's finally broken Minho.

“Let me see him,” he encourages, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

The covers slowly slink off of Minho's body as he sits up, revealing his reddened cock, sat comfortably on top of a round, doughy-looking plush. Its eyes are as big as promised, all wide and innocent, clearly not knowing what terrible activities are occurring. The contrast between the cute little thing and Minho’s leaking cock is so stark, Jisung can't help but feel as though Minho is taking the poor squirrel's purity.

“Do you see what I mean?” Minho pouts. Jisung tilts his head, having difficulties looking at the plush rather than what was laying on top of it, but when he finally does, he supposes there _is_ quite the resemblance. Jisung’s often been told he’s squirrel-like, and his cheeks are awfully squishy, much like the sides of the plushie Minho is now clutching desperately in his small hands.

“Hmm, yeah. I think I do,” Jisung grins and gently strokes his spine — an action Minho immediately leans into, practically keening for more. “You could have just told me you missed me, you know. How long has it been now?”

“About five months,” Minho sighs wistfully, his eyes closing into a slight grimace as he subconsciously ruts against the plush at the thought of it. “You don't remember? On the _I am You_ couch?”

Jisung happens to remember very vividly, but again, it's more amusing to pretend he doesn't. “Yeah, I don't know… the whole thing is kind of hazy,” he hums, tapping his chin coyly with his index finger. “How about a reminder?”

“A reminder?” Minho scoffs, pausing his movements as he finally fully acknowledges Jisung’s presence. “Fine, I can show you just a little. I have something different that I want to try today, though, so don’t get too excited at the idea of me fucking your brains out.”

“Something different?” Jisung asks naively while Minho moves to grab his waist. He kneads his little sides roughly, his eyes practically boring holes into the fabric between him and Jisung’s soft skin.

“Mhm. I think you’ll like it a lot. I really shouldn’t let you do it, but you’ve made me real fucking desperate, Jisung. You're messing with my mind.”

“Oh? How so?” Jisung asks with the fakest sweetness he can muster. “I don't believe I've done anything wrong.”

Minho blatantly ignores the question, not buying into his fake innocence and instead opting to abruptly shove his hands beneath Jisung’s sweatshirt. “God, Where did _these_ even come from?” he asks in disbelief. He claws at his slightly toned abs, pinching each muscle lining his stomach.

“You know I’ve been going to the gym a lot.” Jisung whines when Minho slides his shirt over his head, exposing him to the cold air. “You should come, too.”

“And have to listen to you grunt, see the sweat drip down your pretty face, and watch your little arms wobble as you struggle to lift weights?” Minho shakes his head before leaning down to nibble at the skin just above his belly button. “Yeah, I don’t think so. It would turn into a fuck session every time.”

Jisung moans at the familiar feeling of Minho’s mouth on him. “That wouldn’t be so bad,” he insists, tensing in anticipation as Minho trails kisses down his stomach, only pausing when he reaches his waistband.

“Seems a little counterproductive, doesn’t it?” He squeezes Jisung’s cock through his pants, causing a hot wave of arousal to start gathering inside of him. “Since you always like to lay there and take it like a little bitch, making me do all the work.”

Jisung nearly chokes on his own saliva. Sure, he isn't wrong, but it's embarrassing to have it just laid out in the open like that. “I could maybe do more?” he suggests shyly. “Just to get the exercise in, you know.”

“That’s kind of related to what I wanted to the thing I wanted to try, actually. You being all… muscle-y has made me...” Minho frowns as he rips Jisung’s shorts down, “... _realize_ some things about myself.”

“What kind of things?” Jisung gasps when Minho wraps his hand around his quickly hardening cock, one finger at a time, and he nearly cries from how cute his small hand looks on him; it makes his dick look even bigger, and he has to actively try not to let that get to his head. He’s Jisung, though, so that’s a bit difficult.

“I want your cock in my ass,” Minho admits bluntly, looking up to gauge Jisung’s reaction. He’s simultaneously surprised and not shocked in the slightest at the confession — his body has changed a lot lately, so it makes sense Minho’s view of him would change as well — he just never imagined Minho would want to bottom for him. It isn’t like it’s something he’s opposed to in theory, but he’s unsure if he’s entirely capable of giving Minho what he wants.

“I don't know if I can...“ Jisung trails off, his voice getting small as Minho gently runs his fingers up and down his length. “I’ve never fucked anything before.”

“Don’t worry, it’s easy,” Minho soothes, flicking his wrist suddenly. “You like this, don’t you? So just imagine _this_ ,” he tightens his grip on Jisung’s dick and strokes him thoroughly, so slowly that it’s agonizing, “but it’s so much tighter and wetter, and you feel all warm and secure.”

“O-oh,” Jisung whimpers, finding himself grinding into Minho’s fist, his hips moving in slow, subtle circles. “Warm and secure,” he repeats.

“Yes, Sungie.” Minho separates from him and resumes his position of laying down on top of his squirrel plushie, causing Jisung to whine due to the lack of touch. “You said once that you like my ass, right?” he asks, reaching behind him to spread his cheeks apart for Jisung.

“ _Fuck,”_ Jisung nearly cries when he sees his pink hole. Minho arches upwards tauntingly, and the image is so hot, Jisung wonders what he's ever done to deserve having such a masterpiece laid out for him. There is just so _much_ , he can't decide where to begin. “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

“Come get it then.”

Jisung climbs on top of him without really thinking about it, laying flat on Minho’s back so his cock rests between Minho’s ass cheeks and burying his nose in the crook of his pretty neck. _God,_ he's missed Minho's light, fresh scent more than he realized.

“You're just going to lay on me?”

“Uhh… I’m not really sure what else to do,” Jisung admits, much to his own humiliation. He loves to talk big and tease a lot, but when it actually comes down to it, he has no idea what he’s doing and always just lets Minho lead.

“Just start slow, use your hands. Get a feel for me,” Minho suggests.

“But… even if I do that, won't it hurt when I actually fuck you? No offense, but.. I'm kind of bigger than you are, and sometimes even you hurt me a little.”

“I hurt you?” Minho gasps, less offended by the comment on his size than he is by the idea of him hurting his precious Jisung. “Why didn't you ever tell me?

Jisung shrugs. “It feels too good to complain,” he admits. “The stretch stings a little when you’re rough or impatient, but it’s a pleasant sort of pain.”

“Hmph. I wanna know what it feels like too,” Minho whines, shifting around desperately beneath him, and Jisung decides he likes this side of him. He's usually so put together, it's fascinating to see him as he falls apart. “I promise it won’t hurt me as long as you prep me well. It's okay if you don't think you can do it, though. I understand.”

He assures him that it's okay, but Jisung can tell he'd be disappointed if he doesn't do it. “I.. I can try?” he offers, noting the slight whimper that leaves Minho's mouth when he grinds against Minho's ass experimentally. “I wanna make you feel good.”

“Please… I'll guide you through it and everything if you need me to, but really, you just… try to do what I usually do to you.”

“I’m… not really sure what you do to me, I just know it feels good and I like it a lot.” Jisung bites his lip, staring at Minho’s toned back.

“Okay, how about what you do to yourself? Surely you’ve fucked yourself while thinking about me. It’s been so long since we've done anything, there’s no way you haven’t been craving it too.”

Jisung shakes his head, although Minho can’t see it. “I really never have. I mean yeah, I’ve jerked off while thinking about you, and I really missed your cock, but um… My fingers are too short to really do anything for me, so I never tried fingering myself more than once.”

Minho groans at the thought of poor little Jisung trying to get himself off, but failing miserably, wishing he had Minho to take care of him instead. “So you need hyung to make you feel good?” he asks smugly. “Why didn’t you come to me for help?”

“I don't know. Same reason you never came to me, I guess.”

“I don't really know why I didn't, either. Good thing we can always make up for lost time, right?”

“Right, yes.” Jisung hops off of Minho's back, staring at the full-course meal sprawled out on the bed just for him. He really wishes he could fully take advantage of the situation, but he’s so overwhelmed and nervous, he can’t bring himself to act on any of his urges. “So… um. What do I do now?”

“There's lube in the drawer over there, bring it here,” Minho points across the room, and Jisung hobbles over to retrieve it with his shorts down at his knees. “You should probably take those off…” Minho giggles.

“Oh, of course,” Jisung says as if the idea were obvious to him and he'd definitely thought of it. He slides his shorts down, for some reason choosing to do it standing up instead of sitting on the bed, so he stumbles a bit as he drags them over his feet.

“You're adorable.” Minho beams at him happily while he rolls over to lay on his back, setting his squirrel plushie gently between him and the wall so he doesn't fall off the bed. “Put the bottle to the side for now and come here,” he orders softly, his arms spread out widely in welcome.

Jisung eagerly plops down on top of Minho, resting his elbows on both sides of his head so he's hovering above him slightly. He leaves a chaste kiss on Minho’s forehead, relishing the feeling of finally being so close to him once again. “I missed you,” he sighs contently as Minho embraces him.

“I know,” Minho grins evilly, but his face softens the second Jisung pouts. “I _suppose_ I missed you too. Can we agree not to do whatever we have been doing lately ever again?”

“Definitely.” Jisung has never agreed with anything more in his life; teasing Minho probably affected him as much as it did the older. “I _really_ missed you,” he emphasizes.

“I _really_ know.”

“Don't act like that,” Jisung pouts again. He suddenly feels a mild wave of courage, so he puts his weight on his left arm and uses his right to reach between them and stroke both of their cocks together.

Minho exhales, his breath lightly hitting Jisung's face. “Or what?” he taunts.

“I'll _make_ you realize just how much you've missed me.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

Jisung hums cluelessly for a moment, then remembers Minho's advice. _Just do what I'd usually do to you._  He captures Minho's lips in a soft kiss, then presses more sweet, breathy kisses into his jawline and down his neck.

“You're really pretty,” he says before letting go of their cocks and experimentally licking one of Minho's nipples. Minho's body trembles beneath him and he whimpers quietly, so he takes that as encouragement, parting his lips more then wrapping them around the little nub. He sucks on it eagerly, then pulls off and looks up at Minho through hooded eyes. “Are you sensitive here like me?"

“ _Shit.”_ Is all Minho can say in response. His voice comes out all unsteady when Jisung's mouth returns to his chest, and he's breathing shakily, much like how he was when Jisung first walked in on him. Jisung's heart swells with pride when he thinks about how much of a reaction he's getting from doing just this much. Eventually, he gains enough composure to reply, “Yeah, we have that in common it seems.”

“How long have you been wanting me to do this?” Jisung asks, sitting back and tracing Minho's soft tummy with his fingertips. He can’t put into words how happy he is that Minho’s body has stayed as squishy as always, even while his has been changing.

Minho shivers and giggles cutely. “Ah, I'm ticklish,” he whines. “And I don't know… at least a couple months. Did you really have to lift your shirt up _every_ dance practice?”

“It's a very important part of the choreography, I had to make sure it was perfect,” Jisung grins cheekily, scooting down to place his legs on either side of Minho's thighs. He runs his hands down Minho's hips, occasionally rubbing circles into them with his thumbs.

“Yeah right,” Minho scoffs sarcastically, but his words lack their usual bite. “You were just trying to torment me more.”

“Maybe,” Jisung smirks, starting to gain more confidence from Minho's reactiveness. “I'm surprised I didn't come across you humping a stuffed animal version of me before now, honestly.”

“I'm telling you, he provoked me!” Minho pouts, crossing his arms over his chest dramatically. “It's not my fault you- _he's_ so cute.”

“Of course it isn't,” Jisung smiles, massaging Minho's thighs comfortingly, and he can't resist wanting more. He bites his lip, and Minho notices he’s hesitating to say what he wants, so he silently urges him on by giving him a tiny, encouraging nod. Jisung gulps, “Um, would you turn around for me again? I kind of _really_ would like to play with your ass.”

“O-oh, yeah I can,” Minho rolls over, but he's squirming around as if he can't get comfortable.

“Are you okay, Minnie?”

“It's just… can I hold other Jisung during this, or would that be weird?”

It takes Jisung a second to register that he means the squirrel plush. “ _Oh._ Yeah, sure.”

Minho grins dopily, grabbing his plushie and putting it beneath him, clutching it in his arms as if it were Jisung himself. If this isn't the cutest thing Jisung has seen in his life, he doesn't know what is. It feels like he's in a trance, unable to do anything but gawk at the adorable yet hot image of Minho with his ass in the air, nuzzling his face against the little squirrel.

“What's wrong?” Minho eventually realizes Jisung is just staring at him in awe.

“Nothing, it's just…” Jisung nearly whistles at the sight like an idiot. “...you're really fucking cute. I've never seen you act like this in bed before.”

“Just shut up and finger me,” Minho whines, cradling his plushie tighter against him.

“Sure, alright.” Because Jisung _definitely_ knows how to do that. “You really like him, huh?” Jisung decides to tease him some more; this way, it's easier to cover up how nervous he is as he grabs the freshly abandoned bottle of lube.

Minho nods sheepishly, pressing his face farther into the stuffed animal. “He's comforting. I've uh, actually had him for awhile, so I'm a little attached. He's been keeping me company while you were gone.”

“I'm sorry, Minnie.” Jisung kisses the middle of Minho's spine, then drags his lips down it until he reaches the bone just above his ass. “I promise it won't happen again.”

He receives a contented hum in response, and Minho rocks his hips subtly as if willing him to hurry up. “Be patient,” Jisung warns, kneading his ass cheeks gently and feeling Minho practically melt in his hands.

“I've been patient for _months,_ Sung. I know you're just hesitating because you're nervous. Do you need me to tell you what to do?”

“Y-yes please.”

“Open the lube.” Jisung does as he's told, opening the bottle and even taking the liberty of pouring some on his fingers. “Good job, now can you guess what you do next?”

Jisung swallows harshly, staring at Minho's raised ass. “Is it this? he asks, circling his rim with a wet finger.

Minho chokes, relieved to finally feel any touch there, no matter how minimal it is. “Yeah, that's a good first step.” He shivers both from Jisung's finger teasing him and the cold lube dripping down from his ass. “You should pour some directly on me too, if you want to get me really wet. I think you'll like seeing me like that. It looks really hot when I do it to you, and it also feels nice when I fuck you, because then you're tight _and_ wet.”

“Thank you,” Jisung replies quietly, a soft blush coating his cheeks. He lets some lube pour out of the bottle, and finds Minho was right; he _loves_ the way his pink hole looks all glistening wet for him. Jisung is half-tempted to shove his cock in just like this, but he shakes the thought out of his mind and waits for further instruction. He wants to please Minho more than anything, so he shouldn't be thinking about things like that.

“Well? What do you think?” Minho asks, shaking his ass from side to side so it jiggles ever so slightly.

“I think I really want to fuck you right now…” Jisung can't help but stroke himself with his free hand while he continues circling Minho's rim, getting marginally closer to actually fingering him every second, but not quite giving him what either of them crave.

“You're getting impatient too now, huh? You still have to finger me, or I'll be hurt by your big cock,” Minho fake whimpers at him, grinding his hips to try to feel more of Jisung's finger. “Come on, you can do it.”

Jisung exhales, attempting to calm his shaky hand before slowly inserting his index finger. He watches in complete awe and fascination as it enters Minho with no resistance, effortlessly being sucked up inside him.

“ _More,_ please,” Minho begs, immediately losing whatever composure he had. He desperately rocks back against his finger, trying to position it against his prostate since Jisung is frozen in astonishment and won't move.

All he can think about is how fucking _warm_ Minho is, and how he can't wait to fuck him silly. “Jisung, please,” Minho whines again, sounding so wrecked from just a single finger, Jisung doesn't know how he's going to handle anything more. He snaps out of his daze and manages to find the courage to add a second finger, causing Minho’s thighs to wobble as he simultaneously tries to keep his ass in the air and fuck himself on Jisung’s fingers.

“You’re doing so well, Sung. Can you move your fingers for me? I’m still kind of doing all the work here.”

Jisung blushes again at the mild praise and the realization that he’s been sitting there, as still as a statue this entire time.“Oh, sorry. How do I move them?”

“Since I’m on my stomach, you want to try to angle them downwards a bit. You’ll probably know if you find my prostate, yours gets all swollen when you’re turned on so it’s easy for me.”

“Yeah, okay. I can do that,” he assures himself rather than Minho, then goes to work, hesitantly pumping his fingers in and out of him like how Minho suggested. He can’t feel anything inside of him that’s swollen or particularly different, though, so he starts to feel even more insecure. “Am I doing okay?”

“It’s amazing,” Minho sighs happily. “I think you just need to go the tiniest bit deeper. Just try feeling around some more. It’s okay to be a little rough, too. You’re not going to break me.”

“Are you sure?” Jisung asks. He gradually increases the speed and pressure, encouraged by the little whines that escape Minho’s mouth when he presses in particularly hard. “You seem kind of breakable right now…” Jisung hesitates, observing the way Minho’s entire body starts trembling.

“I’m positive. Can you give me another finger?” Minho requests.

Jisung obliges, this time feeling a bit of resistance as he enters him. “Did that hurt?” Jisung panics when Minho makes a pathetic sounding squeaking noise, freezing up again.

“No,” Minho laughs breathily. “I’m okay. I just didn’t expect to feel this full from only three fingers. I like it a lot though,” he moans when Jisung resumes his movements. “Really want more. Can you spread your fingers apart and get me ready for your cock?”

“But I never found your prostate,” he complains, massaging Minho’s walls in a last-ditch effort to locate it. Minho is always good about finding his and getting him all riled up before he fucks him, and Jisung wants to do the same.

“That’s okay, Sung. It’s still enjoyable, and I’m sure your dick will more than make up for it.” Jisung whines some more, but he complies anyways, spreading each of his fingers apart so widely he can nearly see inside of Minho. He’s absolutely amazed by how easy it is to stretch him, and he wonders how many times Minho’s fucked himself before.

“You asked if I fucked myself earlier, but what about you?” Jisung teases lightheartedly. “You’re taking me too well for someone who hasn’t. Even I struggle more than this.”

Minho laughs warmly, for some reason completely unashamed. “Of course I have. I’ve fucked myself to the thought of you more times than I can count, and thought about having you inside me even more than that. Besides, you struggle more because you’re _so_ ridiculously tight, no matter how much I fuck you.”

“You’re tight too,” Jisung insists, spreading his hand apart more for emphasis and watching Minho squirm as he does it.

“I guess. It also helps that I've imagined my fingers were yours so much, this just feels _natural_ so far.”

“You like me that much, huh?” Jisung smirks confidently while he inserts a fourth finger up to the knuckle, hesitating a lot less this time. Minho’s made him feel a lot better about his capabilities, but he’s still terrified he’s going to somehow fuck something up.

“I like the _idea_ of you that much,” Minho corrects with an airy chuckle. “We'll see if real you lives up to expectations.”

Jisung gnaws at his lip nervously; he wants to do well so badly, wants to hear Minho compliment him more in his beautiful voice. “Is real me living up to it so far…?” he asks, finally pressing down on something that he thinks might be Minho's prostate. 

“ _Oh.”_ Minho spasms, and Jisung is pretty sure that confirms it. He starts stimulating it directly, switching from massaging it to repeatedly pressing down on it to figure out which one Minho likes more based on his body language.

“I asked you a question, Min,” Jisung states cockily. He doesn't bother stopping this from getting to his head; even without Minho saying anything, it's still clear he's doing well enough.

“I'm sorry,” Minho pants. “Real you is doing good. Really fucking good. Better than I ever possibly could have imagined.” His words come out rushed and jumbled, and Jisung adores it. He savors every tremble of Minho's legs, every loud moan that echoes through the room, and it's like the vibrations from them send waves straight to his dick. He uselessly ruts into the air, feeling as though he's going to explode if he doesn't get friction from something that isn't his own hand.

“Can I please fuck you now?” Jisung asks, his voice dripping with need.

“ _Please_ do _.”_ Minho wiggles his ass invitingly. “You aren't nervous anymore?”

“I'm terrified, but I'm more horny than terrified, at least.”

“You'll do great, Sung,” Minho assures, and Jisung slowly pulls his fingers out of him, causing him to whine. He scoots forward on his knees until he's right behind Minho's ass, and he reaches out and gropes his round cheeks. He'd forgotten just how much he loves feeling them.

He doesn't really know how to continue, though, so he settles on talking some more. He's good at that. “Tell me how bad you want me,” he says, resting his cock between Minho's cheeks and pushing them together.

Minho shakes his head stubbornly. “I know what you're doing, Ji. Stop hesitating and just fuck me already.”

“Right, yeah, okay. No problem.” Jisung blinks rapidly, basically chewing his lip off at this point. He lines his cock up with Minho's hole, then continues hesitating. “Are you sure I prepared you enough? You still look really tight.”

“ _J_ _isung,_ I swear I'm fine, and if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to actually go insane.”

“...But are you like, positive?”

“Han Jisung. Put your dick inside me, or so help me, I'll-” Jisung enters Minho cautiously, effectively shutting up his whines of complaint and replacing them with different, more frantic sounding whines.

The farther in Jisung buries himself, the harder Minho squeezes around him, and holy _fuck_ had he been right when he said this was better than jerking off. Minho is unfathomably tight and almost unbearably warm; it's like he's in a personal heaven — although he certainly doesn't feel too incredibly secure, because he's scared out of his mind that the noises he's ripping from Minho's throat are actually from pain and not pleasure.

“Are you okay?” Jisung asks when he's fully inside of him and he thinks he hears something that sounds like a choked sob.

“I'm fine, it's just… a lot,” Minho gulps. Jisung panics and moves to pull out of him, and he can see Minho’s hole grip him and drag down his cock while he does so, emphasizing just how unbelievably tight he is. Minho reaches behind him in an attempt to stop him. “No, don't pull out. I can take it. I promise.”

Jisung's mind is clouded by how turned on he is, so he's able to get past his nerves and fully enter Minho again. He's so worked up, though, that it only takes a few seconds until his vision hazes over and he can feel his cock twitching in preparation to cum.

He tries to think of unappealing things to restrain himself: walking in on Hyunjin’s grandparents naked during a sleepover, that one time he saw Chan’s belly button lint, Seungmin yeeting one of Felix’s dirty socks directly into his face, the food he accidentally left on his side table for three weeks to grow mold, Minho spread eagle on the- _wait a minute._

Jisung shakes the last thought out of his mind, having to close his eyes to try to hold on to the last bit of control he has left. If he looks at Minho, sees the way his hole is desperately clenching around him, he'll surely be done for.

“You’re going to have to move sometime, you know,” Minho says, wiggling around underneath him out of impatience.

Jisung instinctively slaps his hip harshly. “Stay still,” he orders through gritted teeth.

Minho moans, “Oh, that was good, Sungie. I like it when you're rough and commanding. You're learning.”

“No, I'm just going to fucking cum if you move even a god damn muscle,” Jisung hisses, his nails digging into Minho's sides.

“You mean like this?” Minho rolls his hips teasingly.

“Minho, I swear to god-” Jisung stutters, abruptly pulling out of him completely before he's pushed overboard.

“You can't even handle that much? What's the point of having such a big dick if you can't do anything with it?”

“I-I'm sorry,” Jisung whimpers. He usually likes talk like that, but this is so _humiliating._ He feels like such a stupid, pathetic virgin — he just can't stop a sad mewl from escaping his pouting lips as tears well up in his eyes.

“Wait, shit. Are you crying?” Minho quickly turns onto his back, still holding his squirrel plushie against his chest. “Sung, I was just teasing you. Take your time, it's okay, I swear I don't mind.”

“I just-” Jisung wipes a stray tear with his clean hand, “-really wanted to make you feel good.”

“Fuck, come here.” Jisung crawls on top of Minho and lays on him, the plushie squished in between their bodies. “Sung, listen to me, okay?” Minho cups his cheeks with both hands, wiping his tears away with his thumbs as they come. “You've been making me feel good this entire time. Even if you cum too fast, you can just use your fingers again. Remember how much I liked that?”

Jisung nods meekly, flashbacks to Minho's entire body trembling entering his mind. He _really_ wants to see that again.

“Good, then everything is fine, yeah? No matter what happens, I'm not going to think any less of you,” Minho comforts. He moves one of his hands off his face, down to the small of his back. “Do you want to try fucking me again?”

“Y-yeah,” Jisung says. Even though he loves seeing Minho's ass, he decides facing him is a lot better. While it certainly doesn't help him avoid cumming prematurely, it's comforting being able to see his face.

Minho spreads his legs so Jisung can position himself between them, and smiles at him encouragingly when he tries to enter him again, only to repeatedly miss his hole. “...It's harder because I can't see now,” he justifies, earning an understanding nod.

Eventually, he succeeds, and he groans at the feeling of having Minho around him again. This time, he knows what to expect and is caught less off guard by how good he feels, and he actually feels secure because of the way Minho is gazing up at him lovingly.

“You're doing so well,” Minho compliments when Jisung starts slowly thrusting into him, taking his sweet time to ensure he doesn't have the same problem as before. He whines shyly at the praise, grinning dorkily at Minho as he pets Jisung's hair.

As Jisung gets used to the feeling and it's no longer so overwhelming, he gets braver, remembering that Minho likes it when he's a little rough. He threads his fingers through Minho's hair and pulls the strands taut, causing him to let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan.

“Wow,” Minho giggles breathily. “Can't say I was expecting that.”

“I'm full of surprises.” Jisung smirks cheekily, suddenly shoving into him particularly hard. He feels like he can handle it now, so when Minho squeals and grabs onto Jisung's toned arms, he starts a steady pace with his hips angled upwards.

“ _Fuck,_ that's good,” Minho whimpers repeatedly, his nails starting to dig into Jisung's skin. “Angle yourself up just a little more, and I'm pretty sure I'll cum before you do.”

“Really? We can even make it a competition,” Jisung giggles, lifting Minho's legs up so he can do as he's told.

“You're on.” Minho slips two fingers into his mouth, and Jisung stares in awe as he sucks on them enthusiastically. “Would you be mad if I cheated a little?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” Jisung grunts. He can already feel his composure slipping away, and he can only hope that Minho's does first.

Minho doesn't answer, just reaches behind Jisung with his signature cat smile, and Jisung immediately realizes what he means. “That's not fair!” he whines, swatting Minho's hand away.

“Fine. Another time, then?” Minho asks, moving his hand back to Jisung's arm.

“Yeah, I'd like that.” Jisung suddenly gets an idea, and he reaches underneath the plushie so he can play with Minho's nipples. If he can play dirty, so can Jisung.

“That's not fair either!” Minho whines and shivers, his face contorting into pleasure. He moves to pinch Jisung's nipples in retaliation, and then they're both whining loudly over each other, Jisung bucking into Minho while he aggressively grinds back against him.

“God damnit Minho,” Jisung squeezes his eyes shut, trying to focus on hitting the right spot instead of how incomprehensibly hot Minho is. “I _will_ make you cum first.”

He can hear Minho stuttering, words threatening to spill from his mouth but nothing actually coming out — a sure sign that he’s getting close. Despite feeling his own orgasm crawling up, Jisung thinks he might actually win this.

Jisung feels Minho shake underneath him, meeting each of his thrusts frantically, and he decides he _needs_ to watch as he completely loses his composure. He can't help but open his eyes, even though he knows it will send him over the edge. “Holy shit,” he sputters when he looks at Minho's face; his mouth is wide open and his eyes are darting around, nearly rolling back into his head occasionally.

“ _Jisung,”_ Minho cries out, gripping onto his arms to ground himself so tightly, Jisung thinks he's going to snap them. “Fuck it, you win. I don't care.” Jisung feels multiple spurts of cum hit his stomach as Minho repeatedly clenches and unclenches around him, and he feels like a stupid virgin again because he’s immediately cumming as well, his arms and legs growing weak and collapsing underneath him so he falls onto Minho’s plushie.

“Sorry,” Minho apologizes breathlessly. “I couldn’t help it. What happened to you being unable to move because you’ll cum in two seconds? I mean, I’m not complaining, but holy _shit._ ”

“I don’t know either,” Jisung pants, nuzzling his face into Minho’s neck.

Minho moves his plushie to the side so he can feel Jisung’s body directly against him while they cuddle, only to find he came all over it. “Nooo,” he wails dramatically, “I gotta go clean Jisung!” He struggles to get his legs to work as he rushes to the bathroom, leaving actual Jisung pouting as he stares at his cum-covered dick. Minho does come back to take care of Jisung a couple minutes later, but he’s already fast asleep by that point, so he doesn't feel Minho cleaning him up or stroking his hair gently as he falls asleep next to him.

Jisung isn’t surprised the next time he stumbles upon Minho caught in a slight predicament either, but as usual, he pretends to be anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it. Kudos/comments and other feedback are all appreciated more than you guys know.
> 
> Twitter: [jibrator](https://twitter.com/jibrator)
> 
> Curiouscat: [SephSung](https://curiouscat.me/SephSung)


End file.
